Danganronpa: FateStay Night
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Junko Enoshima enacts a new plan to cause her classmates to participate in the mutual killing, in which she makes a deal with a mage from Fuyuki City and have the students partner with a familiar spirit and have them wage war by forcing them to participate by kidnapping their love ones. Makoto Naegi is among the participates and is forced to make decisions to stop the killings.
1. Prologue

_**Danganronpa: Fate/Stay Night**_

* * *

Disclaimer:  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Fate/Stay Night**_ is owned by Type Moon and Studio Deen

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi is facing a problem as Lancer targeted him despite Archer's efforts to keep Lancer busy…but something unexpected will happen here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Kirigiri is using her deducing skills as a detective to look for a way to defeat the intruder so that Archer can do something, however, an unforeseen situation happened as it turns out that someone happened to stumble on the battle scene, and that someone happened to be Makoto Naegi! The SHSL Luckster came out from the main course building after serving detention, as he got a BAD LUCK due to an accident involving a grouchy teacher, and the teacher vented his ire on Naegi, and thus, was put on detention.

As Naegi is about to go home, he accidentally saw the battle from a distance, and wondered if the two are cosplayers getting into a fight, but the two servants saw Naegi, which Lancer teleported away before appearing before the Luckster, surprising and spooking him, and there Lancer told Naegi that it is nothing personal and not resent him.

"Yo!"

"Uh…"

"Looks like I got an unwanted spectator…"

"…"

"Nothing personal, kid…but the rules stated that there should be no witnesses…"

"Gh-gh-gh…"

"Huh? What was that, kid?"

"Gggghhhooossstt! GGGYYAAAHH!"

A terrified Naegi ran off, and in panic he went back inside the main course building and ran throughout the hallway, wondering what is going on and wondered if he just saw a ghost, but then he suddenly stopped and fell on his rear as Lancer appeared in front of him and the servant grinned at catching his newest target.

Naegi asks if he is a ghost or something which made Lancer amused, and said to him not to take it personally for the Luckster happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time, and he should not blame himself for it other than having to witness something he should not see it.

"Hey, kid!"

"Wwwaahhh! A ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost, okay."

"Wh-wh-what…do you…?"

"Like I said…it's nothing personal."

"Th-then why…?"

"As I stated a while ago…no witnesses…and you happened to saw it. It's not your fault…but I must abide to the rules…so…"

"Wait…I did not…!"

As Naegi pleaded for his life, Lancer stabbed him on his chest, and it was quite deep that the Luckster fell to the ground. Still...motionless...no breathing. He appeared to be dead, and Lancer smirked as he took his leave and intend to resume his bout against Archer as Naegi laid dead on the floor.

Moments later Kirigiri and Archer arrived, and found the body sprawled on the floor, and she immediately checked on her fallen classmate as Archer sighed and said something as a way of mockingly consoling the victim, but Kirigiri told him to go look for Lancer and goad him to a place where there are no witnesses around so that there won't be any unintended victims getting caught in the crossfire.

"Enough, Archer."

"Huh? I was just…"

"Go find that servant."

"…"

"Goad him to follow you and do battle at a place with no people around."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Archer nodded as he teleported out of the school premises and searched for Lancer as Kirigiri pondered on what to do, as she id conflicted if there is a way to save his life seeing the stab wound on his chest right in the middle, and realized the risks involved, such as if she manage to take him to a hospital the doctors might question her on who did this and all of the sorts.

She weighed her options carefully as this is a crucial moment for her on what to do given that she is in a middle of a situation where she has to fight other targets in order to finds and save her grandfather; and now she has her hands full in saving an innocent life even though she has no idea how to pull it off given the grave situation she and Naegi are in.

* * *

 _ **Alive A Life**_ by Rika Matsumoto

 _Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiridashita yukubeki michi wo_  
 _Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuiteyuku_

 _Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga attemo_

 _Yume yo odore kono chikyuu no moto de_  
 _Nikushimi wo utsushidasu kagami nante kowasu hodo_

 _Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo_

 _Ikiteiru hageshisa wo karadajuu de tashikametai_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 4: Ao no shimo be**_

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at the city where you can see Lancer narrowly escaping Archer after a prolonged fight, and while irritated at how Archer fought, he was nevertheless pleased at the kind of battle he got, and he appeared to be satisfied by the outcome, as he got to eliminate an unwanted witness as well as identifying one of the masters.

All he has to do now is meet with other servants and identify their masters so that he can mount a strategy and defeat them so that in the end he will be the sole winner and get his wish granted by winning the battle royal along with his master.

His musing is interrupted when Archer appeared and is holding a bow whilst aiming an energy arrow at him before firing, but Lancer narrowly evaded it, yet he is pleased to see that Archer is using his signature weapon that he is supposed to use earlier on.

"Whoa!"

"Damn…so close…"

"Finally…you decided to do what your servant-type does…using a bow and arrow!"

"Hpmh."

"Okay, I'll entertain you this time…"

"Shut your mouth and die, you spear-wielding idiot."

"What was that?"

"Hmph."

Archer wasn't amused and fired his arrows and tried to hit his target yet Lancer used his spear to spin and deflect the arrows, and the two servants moved back and forth using their speeds and in doing so, the energy projectiles struck several houses and killed and maimed many innocent people in the process.

While Lancer is enjoying the moment, his mood suddenly changed as something compelled him to do a hasty retreat, and fled. Archer sensed that Lancer has fled the scene and opted not to go after him, and telepathically reported to Kirigiri what happened, and she tells him to pick her up and head home right away as she is worried about what comes after.

"Master."

"What happened?"

"Lancer got away."

"Did you manage to…?"

"He was gearing up…but something compelled him to retreat…"

"Compelled him to retreat…were you able to land him a blow or…"

"No…we're somewhat even for a while…"

"Okay…head back to my house…"

-x-

At the Kirigiri manor, Kirigiri and Archer are discussing about the events that happened earlier, and she stated that they need to find a way to defeat the opposing forces without unwanted bloodshed, but Archer said that it cannot be helped, and tells her that she has to accept the fact that she may have to get her hands DIRTY if she intend to win the battle to secure her grandfather's release and safety.

He then asked what she did to Naegi's body, and after telling him, Archer sighed and told her the implications, which forced her to open her laptop and scanned the known whereabouts, and after finding it, she ordered Archer to take her there, and he asked her why she did that, which she did not give a definite answer to his questions.

"Master…why did you do that…?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I…don't know."

"That's your answer…?"

"…"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why is that…?"

This did not sit well with Archer and asked her what would she do next, which she says that for the moment they should chase Lancer away first before deciding on the next matter, leaving Archer in the state if disbelief, yet he had no choice but to follow his master's orders.

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yes."

"Surely you can…"

"No."

"Is that your decision?"

"Yes."

"Oh, fine."

"…"

-x-

At the Naegi residence, Makoto Naegi arrived home, and he appeared hesitant to show up, as he wondered how to explain why he arrived late, but then he noticed that the house is somewhat deserted, and when he glanced at the clock, the time now is 21:00, and he wondered if his parents and his younger sister, Komaru, went out or something.

He went to his bedroom to remove his upper garment, and upon taking them off, he is surprised to see a hole on the chest area and a bloodstain, which made him wonder how it happened, as he had no recollection that he was attacked by Lancer at Hope's Peak Academy.

As Naegi took off his pants he is now clad only in his briefs, and just as he is about to grab a pair of pajamas, he saw a sudden shadow in front of him vial the wall, and turn around, where Lancer materialized and is ready to stab him with his spear, and Naegi instinctively moved out of the way just as Lancer stabbed the door of the cabinet.

There Naegi suddenly realize what occurred at Hope's Peak and asked Lancer why is he attacking him, which Lancer said it is part of the rules which said Naegi has no idea, but is told that regardless, he has to die no matter what.

"Why…why are you…?"

"Sorry, kid."

"Eh?"

"Rules are rules. No witnesses…otherwise…"

"But I don't even know what you were doing!"

"Sorry…that's how it is…time for you to die."

"What?"

"Have at you!"

Terrified, Naegi ran down the stairs and out of the house, forgetting that he is only in his briefs, and went behind the back area of the house, where a storage room is located, and as he opened it, he intend to hide there but Lancer appeared and is looking ready to finish the job, and Naegi asked if Lancer is a ghost, seeing that he materialized and floating.

Lancer is amused whilst assuring that he is not a ghost, but a hero from a past history, which confused Naegi even more.

"No…I'm not a ghost."

"Th-then…what are…?"

"Let's say that…I'm a heroic spirit."

"Eh…?"

"You know…heroic spirit…?"

"I…don't get it…"

"You don't have to…now die!"

"Whoa!"

-x-

Not far, Archer is carrying Kirigiri whilst floating in the air, and as they are nearing their destination, they sensed Lancer's aura, and she feared that Lancer has found his target, and she urged Archer to hurry up fast so that they can get there in time.

Archer asked Kirigiri why the rush as he finds it pointless to get there but she glared at him for being cynical and for seemingly cold and heartless, where she questioned him if he is really a heroic spirit or not, which forced Archer to comply his master's command so as not to have her vocally grill him at this time of the night.

Archer, however, tells her that in the event that Lancer succeeds, they should leave the victim dead this time, but she has no intention of doing that.

"Tell you what, master…"

"…"

"If Lancer succeeds in killing that boy…let's leave the boy to his death."

"No."

"What?"

"No means no."

"Oh boy…"

"…"

Back at the Naegi house, Naegi picked up a long pipe and uses it as a weapon, and somehow he was able to deflect the spear strikes and kept Lancer at bay, and the servant was quite impressed at seeing him putting up a challenge, yet wanting to end this he quickly disarmed him and asked if Naegi has any last words to say.

Naegi begged to be spared, but Lancer deny him and is ready to stab him again, but suddenly the boy's left hand began to glow, just as a circle lit up on the ground, where a woman in a blue, middle-aged dress and armor appeared, and her facial appearance showed that she is British.

The woman then saw the glowing mark on Naegi's left hand and deemed him as her master.

"You."

"…"

"You have that crest on your hand…"

"…"

"Are you my master?"

"…"

"If so…then you must be my master."

"…"

The woman turns out to be a servant and introduces herself as Saber, and tells Naegi that she will serve him and will be her partner in battle.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while it mostly featured a Lancer vs. Archer battles, a new servant enters the fray…with Naegi being the next master to be revealed…which he has no idea how and why this has happened…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Saber goes in a bit of a rampage…

Will Naegi be able to tame her?

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


	2. The Endgame Begins

**Saishū gēmu ga hajimaruMutual Life of High School Killings: Fate/Stay Night-Style**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Fate/Stay Night**_ is owned by Type Moon

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, especially after finally watched the new Danganronpa anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see what roles they would play and hiw the Class of 78 would deal with this matter, especially as some would play foil to Naegi and the gang, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Saishū Gēmu ga Hajimaru  
_**

The scene shifts inside the church within Fuyuki City, where Kirei Kotomine is watching, TV, and it showed that several months have passed since meeting with Junko Enoshima, Kotomine is intrigued about Hope's Peak Academy, and the live footage from TV shows that the Diet and the soldiers were partially successful in quelling off the riot that plagued Tokyo, and Kotomine smirked as he turned on the DVD player and played the recording of the protest at the gates of Hope's Peak Academy where the reserve studenrs were staging a protest, and then it showed that a huge magical circle enveloped the reserve course students and they started to act like possessed, homicidal beings and began to violently riot inside the academy, murdering the main course students, but narrowly missed two sections: Class 77 and Class 78.

By then, Gilgamesh came and saw the footage, and he saw the magical effect on the reserve students, rather amused and told Kotomine that he knew who made that circle and possess the students, which Kotomine nodded in acknowledgement, as they realized that one Servant has appeared and is working behind the shadows.

"So, Gilgamesh...do you happen to guess who did this...?"

"Yes, I do."

"So who do you think would pull something like that?"

"Caster, no doubt. It appears that the witch wants to absorb negative feelings and put them in to good use..."

"Probably to alleviate her boredom, since she is serving such a useless master."

"Like you're the one to talk, Kotomine."

"Hmm...?"

"..."

The servant that Kotomine and Gilgamesh are implying is revealed to be **Caster** , and there the scene shifts to an undisclosed place where Caster is seen staring at a cauldron where the footage of Hope's Peak Academy is, as she is waiting to see what would happen next, as she noted that the academy has been quiet for the past several months, and she is monitoring the events in secret until her Master, **Atrum Galliasta** , came, and began to abuse her again seeing that she is wasting time monitoring the academy which he sees it as worthless, and this further increases her despise towards her master, and yet she is restraining herself knowing that killing her master prematurely would lead her to a three-day respite before disappearing forever.

-x-

The scene shifts back at the church, where Kotomine used magical means to monitor the events inside Hope's Peak Academy, where it shows that Enoshima's intended plans did not go well as she intended to, due to some unforeseen situations and now you can see that Mukuro Ikusaba was betrayed by Enoshima as she is seen keeping a gravely-injured Naegi alive by evading a horde of Monokuma robots, and seeing the rest of Class 78 students scrambling as well, Kotomine smirked as he sees that he could have a bit of fun by adopting Enoshima's tactics to his own amusement, and advantage, which Gilgamesh slowly guessed what he is about to do.

"Are you really serious about this?"

"Yes, I am."

"Really, Kotomine...that is not like you. Only legitimate Magus are qualified to participate in the war...those are only humans...they do not have..."

"True."

"Then why?"

"Enoshima's proposal partially worked...but failed in the end. That alone inspired me to come up with a way to collect more power...and using those kids would serve us well...if given the approach and the right step."

"I see...then you know there is no turning back...and there is a possibility that it may not work in your favor..."

"So be it. As long there are those who are willing to play by my hand, the plan I have in mind would go smoothly."

Gilgamesh smirked, as a flashback scene showed that Enoshima showed to Kotomine about how she would motivate her classmates from Class 78 to participate in the "High School Life of Mutual Killing", and back at the present, Gilgamesh finds it a bit amusing that Kotomine is willing to stoop so low in enacting the plan that Enoshima intended to do, but he is willing to sit and watch to see where this would go. Kotomine smirked seeing that there is no opposition from Gilgamesh and he began to chant a spell as the entire area he and Gilgamesh are standing on began to glow in a blue circle, and the spell is ready to be cast.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shows that Caster is fed up with her master, and willingly foiled his plans, destroying his technological laboratory, setting the lab subjects free, and Atrum appeared unfazed as he believed that he can recover and began to use his command seals to make Caster commit suicide, as it is revealed that days before, he met with Kotomine and asks for advice on how to get a new Servant claiming that Caster is no use to him, and Kotomine said that Atrum should get rid of his current Servant first before he gets a new one. Atrum then notices that Caster stood there smirking, and he became irritated and uses up his remaining command seals until there is none left, and Atrum became baffled as to why nothing happened, until Caster revealed that she used her Noble Phantasm, " _ **RULE BREAKER**_ ", which severs her pact with her current master, and Atrum began to tremble in fear now that he has nothing to use to hold back Caster, as the Servant smirked as she now can make him pay for the abuses he did to her.

"Looks like I am free to pay you back..."

"No...stay back...!"

"You treated me like trash...and now you will feel the same..."

"Get away from me!"

"Now you pay the price!"

"Get lost, you witch!"

"You shall regret calling me that...now have at you!"

"GGGGYYYAAAHHH!"

Caster then tortured Atrum to death, and now that she is free, her mind went calm as she now has to think of a way to survive the next three days as she knew that her life would expire after unless she makes a new pact with a new master. However, an unexpected visitor came in, and she stared in apprehension as the one who came is revealed to be **Lancer** , whom Kotomine sent to help Atrum, but with Atrum dead, Lancer was a bit bored, but opted to carry out his order, and attacked Caster. The battle was fierce, but Lancer got the upper hand and dished out some damage to Caster but she narrowly escaped and ended up somewhere else, which is outside Fuyuki City.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts inside Hope's Peak Academy, where there is similar chaos there in which Ikusaba was fighting off hordes of Monokuma robots, and while she keeps the robots distracted, the scene shifts inside the infirmary where Kyoko Kirigiri and Chihiro Fujisaki are tending to the unconscious Naegi, who is currently undergoing blood transfusion, and as the situation is currently ongoing, none of the students of Class 78 noticed the blue circle-like glow enveloping the academy, and as everyone is busy with their own problems, they did not noticed that magical circuits are being engraved on their left arms, and so far Kirigiri was the only one to sense something but so far, her attention was diverted as she is observing Naegi, and there she saw something vague on his left forearm, and then she noticed that the wound is slowly healing, though in a slow pace which he is still weakened.

About 40 minutes later, Ikusaba, Kirigiri, Naegi and Chihiro were joined by their other classmates, and after hearing Kirigiri's explanation, the rest chose to trust her and Naegi's words for now and worked together, managing to hold back more Monokuma robots until managing to reach the controller and the scene shifts before the gates, where the 14 high school students are assembled, and there Mukuro Ikusaba gave Naegi some last-minute instructions before they are set to part ways, while the others seemed reluctant to let her go, seeing that she could be an asset in escaping the academy which has fallen to Junko Enoshima's hands, yet Ikusaba has already decided on the path she is about to take.

"Ikusaba-san… Are you really going to go out with that wig on?" Naegi asked. He had been given a transfusion of the correct blood type, and was slowly showing signs of recovery.

Ikusaba, who had put on the wig she used to dress up as Junko, nodded.

"…I think… If I pretend to be her, I might understand Junko's thoughts a little better…" She said, but her tone was still her own. Ikusaba had yet to completely get her thoughts in order.

"And… I've made up my mind. As long as I'm out there…I'm going to accept everyone's resentment at me… and Junko. I'm not going to die until I've destroyed all the despair Junko spread, but…"

The damage caused to the world by Super High School Level Despair could not be measured in terms of economy, society, or even the number of human lives. The television broadcasts had already outed Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba as the central figures in this disaster. Of the people outside who remained untainted by despair, the sisters were irredeemable criminals. And to the people clad in Monokuma masks who were tearing the world apart, Ikusaba was now a traitor.

She was now in the despair-inducing situation of being the enemy of the entire world. But perhaps this was nothing so significant to Ikusaba.

"But… I'm going to do my best… so they don't get me while my guard is down."

"Isn't it safer for you to just turn yourself in to the cops? Well, can't say if they'd put you on death row or not, but you might stand a chance at lengthening out the trials enough to die of old age, eh?" Hagakure suggested, but Ikusaba shook her head.

"There aren't any laws or even police officers now…"

"S-seriously? Maybe we'd be better off staying…" Hagakure said nervously. Togami sneered.

"Silence, you commoner! Someone like you won't find a very different fate whether you're in this school or the outside world."

Although he was shaken when he was told that the Togami family had collapsed, he was being quite brazen in front of Ikusaba now.

"I will spare you this time because you are an extremely valuable asset. And depending on your actions hereafter, I may even absolve you of your crimes once I've built up a new world."

It was rather like Togami to claim he could acquit a world-ending terrorist.

"…I don't need an incentive like that. I… I don't intend to keep only myself alive."

Turning away from Togami, Ikusaba looked around at the other students. Kirigiri stood silently with a look of readiness. Fukawa, who had just turned back from Genocider Sho, was gesticulating in confusion. Everyone was reacting in their own way. And as she looked back at the past two years spent with them, Ikusaba handed the escape switch to Naegi, who shared those memories.

"Naegi-kun. You do it."

"Huh? Me?"

"I think… This is for the best."

As Naegi hesitantly received the switch, Ikusaba remembered Monobear's words.

 _"But you guys are coming back here. I guarantee it."_

She knew that Monokuma was correct. This school still housed something they needed to bring back the others' memories-the research files belonging to **Yasuke Matsuda** , the Super High School Level Neurologist. Perhaps the students could still restore the bonds forged between them in the past two years. But as long as the key to restoring their memories remained locked up inside the school, the mastermind could easily repeat her game of despair. The island she mentioned also bothered them, but at this point they could not avert their gaze from despair.

"Then… Here goes."

Naegi had remembered the state of the outside world. The boy who had in the past decided to live inside the school was now choosing to step outside. How much had he struggled over his decision?

But Naegi was determined to face the despair outside head-on, not showing a hint of his internal struggle to the others. And it was Ikusaba's goal to protect his hopes while bringing despair to her beloved sister. She no longer knew if what lay at the end of the path was hope or despair.

Pressing the wig down firmly over her head, Ikusaba hid her face with her arms.

Was she smiling because of the hope shining in her future? Or was she crying because what lay before her was despair?

Once her arms came back down, there was no longer any emotion in her face. She no longer knew what kind of a face she should wear. And at the same time, Naegi pressed down on the escape switch. The firearms withdrew into the ceiling as a siren began wailing.

Soon, a light appeared from beyond the gate.

An infinite IF enveloped the students and the world, equally accepting hope, despair, and the heart of the disappointing girl.

By then the gate has been opened and the 14 remaining students stood there in a rather surprised gaze, as this was the moment they all been waiting for - to escape the CAGE that has confined them. They all wanted to get out of here and they got their wish, thanks in part to Ikusaba, but now instead of elation, they all faced uncertainty after what Ikusaba told them...the outside world is in chaos due to despair-driven campaign carried out by Enoshima. But Naegi is not backing out, and is willing to face whatever comes in his way, and urged his fellow classmates not to be discouraged, which slowly raised everyone's morale, which appeared to work, and now the students slowly walked towards the gates, one by one, the surviving students of Class 78, head out to the outside world, regaining their freedom while facing a new challenge that is about to head towards their paths.

Meanwhile, Ikusaba, donning her guise, walked back inside, and is met with new Monokuma robots, and are ready to take her down, which she brought out several grenades and she smirked as she stared at the surveillance camera, and began taunting Enoshima and stated that "despair will never reign over hope" and that the "hopes are being carried by the students of Hope Peak's Academy" and she will put a stop the the "Ultimate Despair". By then the scene slowly faded as sounds of grenade explosion can be heard, implying that Ikusaba has commenced her battle against the Monokuma robots.

The scene shifts outside, where you can see the 14 remaining students are ready to leave for the streets, where they saw that some of the streets were in ruins, but then they chose to venture towards the city until some SWAT vehicles and ambulances came and out came paramedics who were patrolling the streets and found the Class 78 pupils, and there they gathered them and told them that the soldiers and police managed to rally and hold off the riots, and as of now order is slowly taking control and in turn Kirigiri told the driver about what she knows, and the lead medic nodded and took Naegi inside the ambulance to have him taken to a nearby hospital, while the rest were taken to protective custody while Kirigiri chose to stay behind to brief in the SWAT members about what is going on inside Hope's Peak, and there she was told that an organization called The Future Foundation was formed several months ago to help in stopping the riots, and thanks to them the city was substantually under control but some riots are still ongoing.

There the SWAT members began to position themselves with riot gear and shields as they surveyed the entrance and are awaiting order to go inside and find Enoshima who is still inside the academy. Meanwhile, Ikusaba is shown to be badly hurt after being ambushed by hidden laser guns from the ceiling, and with the Monokuma robots firing tasers and bullets, as well as being scratched several times by the claws of several Monokuma robots, her soldier mode was the only thing that kept her going until she finds herself trapped, and she realized that she underestimated her younger twin sister, and slowly resigned to fate seeing that her efforts to snap her twin sister out of her foolishness is only in vain.

"Looks like I made a mistake...I guess I can't make Junko-chan see the foolishness of her own actions..."

By then she noticed magical circuits forming on her left forearm and she is baffled at first but then she mysteriously vanished before the Monokuma robots coukd attack her, and inside the control room, Enoshima was baffled at how this happened, but then she saw the other monitor footages that soldiers are fighting the Monokuma robots and are slowly getting through, and while she is irritated at this, she decided to embrace this fact as she feels that despair is entering her, but then Lancer mysteriously appeared and said that his master ordered him to have her evacuated, much to her curiosity.

"Yo. You must be Junko Enoshima, correct?"

"Huh? What are you? A magician who popped out of nowhere?"

"How hilarious. What if I say that I'm a Servant?"

"Really...? Then what brings you here?"

"My master ordered me to bail you out. I don't know why, but orders are orders."

"Hmm...I guess I know who sent you here...fine. Whatever."

"Let us go, then."

"Fine."

Lancer told her that it is beyond him why his master took an interest in someone as twisted as Enoshima, yet he does not mind it as he took Enoshima and teleported away, and a few minutes later, a few soldiers came inside the master control room where they find the room empty, save for some food and a futon, and the soldiers sensed that the subject has escaped and one of the soldiers used his radio to inform the SWAT leader that Enoshima escaped.

By then more soldiers arrived and engaged the Monokuma robots in combat, and fought to a draw until the robots stopped functioning, in which it is revealed that the soldiers inside the master control room found the control switch and used it to deactivate the robots, and soon turned off the weapon system, thus Hope's Peak Academy is under control of the soldiers, but after an hour of searching, the soldiers came out empty-handed as they failed to locate Enoshima, but they did have something to show, as the scene shifts inside where soldiers are seen wearing gas masks, which also showed that they used knock out gas canisters to put the Class 77 students to sleep, and thus the Remnants of Despair is defeated, thanks in part to some Future Foundation members who arrived to assist.

Not far, the scene shifts at a rooftop of a nearby building where Enoshima is holding a binoculars and is watching the scene, disappointed that her intended plans were ruined, no thanks to Naegi and Ikusaba, but then her cellphone rang and she answered it, and the caller turns out to be Kotomine himself. The two talked and after a few minutes she grinned wickedly as she felt that something good might happen, and there Lancer took her hand and both disappeared, just as a helicopter is passing by and saw nothing.

-x-

Six months have passed and Japan slowly recovered from the ordeal that plagued it and thanks to Kirigiri's testimonies, everything came to light and yet this caused some furor as the parents of the reserve course students came forward and began to vent their outrage against the Diet for ignoring the fact that they played a hand in the incident that led to the Tragedy, even though the Steering Committee was directly responsible for it. The Prime Minister tried to talk to the complainants in a calm way, which did little to calm them down.

However, some of the crowd decided to incite a riot by putting the blame on Kyoko Kirigiri by reasoning that she, being the daughter of Jin Kirigiri, is also responsible for the mess. In actuality, the unruly crowd members were being tempted by Enoshima into seducing them to do her bidding, and it worked, as the unruly crowd began to incite hatred towards the SHSL Detective, and some of the masses unknowingly got hooked and began to stage protests urging the Diet to have Kyoko Kirigiri arrested, but then an alumni of Hope's Peak Academy came forward and spoke to the protesters, asking them if this is what they seek, or are they just wanted to pin the blame on someone because the ones responsible were already dead.

The person pointed out that Kyoko is not to be blamed just because she is the daughter of the late Jin Kirigiri, and said that their actions are no different from the rioters and Junko Enoshima, and the crowd went silent after hearing and seeing the errors of their way, and slowly dispersed. The group who started the insurrection were not pleased and about to leave when another Hope's Peak Academy alumni showed up, and PUNCHED THEM OUT, and told security that they were the ones who started the protests, and they were soon arrested.

Another several weeks have passed, and Hope's Peak Academy has been rehabilitated, and all technological weapons have been removed, and the academy is once again opened, and this time the reserve course has been abolished and this time the Diet now has direct eye in the school, meaning that they will monitor the activities at the academy while at the same time making sure that Hope's Peak will not repeat itself as a scam, and there peace enveloped Tokyo, as the Class of 78 resumed their studying, as well as it accepts new students who have talents.

-x-

At Fuyuki City, the scene shifts at the church where you can see Enoshima eating a huge cup of ramen and she is aghast while watching the TV, showing that Hope's Peak is back on track, thus no despair-inducing activities, but then Kotomine came and said that she will be entertained soon as the new Holy Grail War is about to commence, and even showed to her the profiles of of her classmates and what motivates them, and she grinned as she sees that this is what she is waiting for.

"So...what do you say, Miss Enoshima?"

"Groovy!"

"Thanks to you, I am willing to try out this plan of yours...only this time it will be under my terms."

"Sure...do what you want...as long as it sticks to my original plan..."

"I am intrigued that you are willing to sacrifice your classmates just to see them fall into despair..."

"Of course...that's what I lived for..."

"Then the time has come...and you will witness my modified plan of your original idea."

"Go for it!"

Kotomine smirked as he glanced at his watch, and anytime, the Holy Grail war is about to commence.

-x-

Later that night, the time now is 23:58, and you can see Kirigiri coming down the stairs after waking up, going to take a glass of water, and she saw her grandfather, **Fuhito** , still watching late night news, and he saw his granddaughter awake and told her to get back to sleep as she has classes tomorrow, which she assured that things are going to be fine.

"Kyoko...you should go back to sleep..."

"Don't worry, grandfather...I will be fine."

"Still...you need to stay ahead. You just recovered from your ordeal..."

"This is nothing."

"If you say so."

"Huh?"

"Kyoko?"

"Beneath you!"

But suddenly, the ground glowed brightly in circles and both Fuhito and Kirigiri went on the defensive as they try to see what is going on, until a circle appeared below Fuhito and SWALLOWED him until he disappeared, and for the first time in many years, Kirigiri showed pure emotion, which were shock and fear as her grandfather disappeared in front of her, and then skeletal being appeared out of nowhere, and are approaching the detective, which she tries to head for the front door, only for the intruders to appear, and she is surrounded, and yet she keeps her cool and waited for a moment to see when to move, but then her left forearm glowed, which she stared in surprise, and at that moment, a tall man, who appeared to be at least 20 years old, appeared after a circle was formed, and he was dressed in red attire, and sports white hair, and an ahoge.

The person then moved in blinding speed, summoning dual blades and took out the skeletal intruders, and then confronted Kirigiri, asking if she is his Master, which she appeared baffled until he pointed out the command seals that formed on her left forearm, and she stared wide-eyed upon seeing them, and he confirms it that she is the one who SUMMONED him.

"Then this confirms it. You are the one who summoned me."

"Me?"

"Yes. You are my Master."

"I will thank you for saving me. However, I am still unsure what you mean about calling me your master..."

"..."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I am Archer...and I am a Servant."

"Servant...?"

The person tells her that he is a Servant and introduces himself as **Archer** , and said that he will serve her for the duration of the Holy Grail War, which she asks him what it means, but then the telephone rang and she answered it, where the caller turns out to be Kotomine, and he asks Kirigiri if she has received her Servant, and she stared at the phone intently, sensing that Kotomine may be involved on the situation she is currently in.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it mirrored the events of the novel **Danganronpa IF** , though I have taken the liberty to improvise the novel's ending by having the world slightly recovered, and that both Enoshima and Ikusaba survived and escaped.

Moreover, I also borrowed elements from the 2014 anime **Unlimited Blade works** , depicting how Caster was betrayed by her master, in which she will play a role in later chapters.

The Future Foundation is briefly shown and here they successfully apprehended the Remnants of Despair and helped japan to slowly recover from the Tragedy.

Speaking of which, though not mentioned, **Kyosuke Munakata** and **Juzo Sakakura** briefly appeared and were able to calm down the protesters, narrowly stopping a potential violent protest in order to take down Kyoko Kirigiri.

Lastly, the first Master and Servant are "introduced" and Kirigiri is shown to be the first participant, and her Servant was "summoned", though it ended in a cliffhanger.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter hows that Kirigiri meets with Kotomine and is told about the rules and regulations about the Holy Grail War, and she finds herself in a bind as the rules also show how to make a wish to rescue her loved ones...and this spurs her to figure out what is going on.

While the school life within Hope's Peak resumes, another DR character would be shown to get into a conflict with another Servant. More on that in the next chapter.

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcomed...


	3. Battle Atop Hope's Peak Academy

**Danganronpa: Fate/Stay Night**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Fate/Stay Night**_ is owned by Type Moon

* * *

My apologies for not updating this fic for over 18 months! I was caught up with work and other fics that I forgotten to update this fic and realized that it might have potential, so now I'm bringing in the 3rd chapter where a MODIFIED version of the HIGHSCHOOL LIFE OF MUTUAL KILLING has just began, and one of the Class 78 students became the first recipient, and there she is forced to participate due to some circumstances.

You'll soon find out why.

Also, this fic is semi-AU, thus the combination of plots from DR and FSN slightly differs but otherwise sticks to its source material, so read the chapter and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 3:**_ _ ** _Kibōgamine Gakuen_**_ _ ** _de tatakau_**_

A few days later, the scene shifts at Hope's Peak Academy, where Kirigiri is attending classes as she is using her stoic appearance to mask the worried aura that is enveloping her being, as she is still absorbing the revelations she received regarding the disappearance of her grandfather right inside their house, where a mysterious entity appeared out of the blue and saved her from some supernatural cannon fodders, while a strange crest glowed and appeared on her left forearm.

She mentally looked back at the events that took place and showed what occurred and what predicament she got into. She was mentally uncomfortable about it but knew there is no recourse but to accept it if she were to rescue her grandfather assuming that he is still alive.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

At the Kirigiri house, Kirigiri witnessed her grandfather being absorbed into a strange circle, then skeletal-like beings appeared and is ready to attack her, but a strange, glowing crest appeared on her left forearm and a mysterious being dressed in red appeared and saved her by defeating the intruders, then faced Kirigiri and acknowledged her as his Master.

Kirigiri was somewhat baffled at the turn of events, but before she could try divulging the situation, a mysterious caller called via her cellphone where the caller talked to the SHSL Detective, and said that he knows that she received a crest on her forearm and gained a Servant and said that he is willing to give her details of what happened and gave her the directions on where to meet him. She immediately went to the meeting place and there the person she met greeted her, and then informed her of the situation she is in and said that to get any wish she wants, including on how to save her grandfather, the caller, who turn out to be Kotomine, tells her that she must defeat other Masters until one is left.

Kirigiri took a while to figure out what she was told, and deduced that this is similar to the botched school life of mutual killing, except that this one appeared unconventional and involved something that is not ordinary, and there she asks if there is any way to defeat any participants without killing, which Kotomine said there is, which she asks him how, and there he said that all she needed to do is kill her opponent's servant, and once that happened, her rival master will be automatically be disqualified from the tournament.

"That is all?"

"Yes. That is all."

"So I can have my...partner...defeat these other so-called Servants, and my human opponent will be out? And he/she can be defeated without them getting killed...?"

"Yes. Once your opponents' Servants are taken out, your fellow opponents will be out of this tournament...and once you become the remaining one...you shall win and claim the Holy Grail. There you can have any wish granted...be it what you choose or desire."

"If so, I can take them out without necessary killing?"

"Indeed...that is how you choose to win."

"..."

"Do you have any other questions, child?"

While this momentarily gave her relief, she asks him why is she chosen to become a master when she never chose to in the first place, which Kotomine vaguely said that certain situations may have caused something to have her unknowingly become one which may also explained why she was given a servant in the first place.

Kotomine then told Kirigiri that once the other participants are eliminated, she can claim the Holy Grail and make a wish, and when she asked about it, he told her what he knows, though he covertly did not elaborate so as to not make her feel suspicious.

He then advises her to be careful as other masters might show up anytime and attack her suddenly, and Kirigiri left the meeting place, as her detective instinct tells her that something is off about this meeting, and she could not shake off the feeling that this tournament involving masters and servants is somewhat similar to the failed mutual school life killing, and she decided to head home and rest while awaiting any future events that might help give her a clue on how to find and rescue her grandfather.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

At the present time, Kirigiri looked around her as her 13 classmates appeared to be their usual selves and showed no signs if trauma, and though she is relieved, she could not help but feel worried, as she had a feeling that her current situation might also affect others, and hoped that her suspicions are wrong, as the last thing she ever wanted to happen is taking on her classmates and/or schoolmates of this academy.

By then her servant, Archer, spoke to her telepathically and asks her what is troubling her, which she assured to him that she is fine, though he noted that he could feel her hesitation and reminded that she is part of the Grail War and she must face whoever comes in her way, be it a friend or a relative should he/she turn out to be a master and possessing a servant.

" _You should not hesitate._ "

"…"

" _Remember…we are facing the possibility of either winning this war…or either one or both of us perish._ "

" _I know._ "

" _The fate of your loved one…specifically, your grandfather…lie on your willingness to get down and dirty._ "

" _I'll deal with it. And if I found an opening…I'll take it…provided that I do not have to take a life unnecessarily._ "

" _Really…?_ "

"…"

Kirigiri remained stoic as she is maintaining her usual appearance as she does not want others to find out what she is going through and wants to keep her classmates out of her problems as possible as she wish to avoid casualties at any costs. Her grandfather is one thing, and she does not want anyone else to suffer the same fate as Fuhito or her.

Her trail of thoughts was interrupted when a classmate approached her, and turn around to see who, and it turns out to be Naegi, who is about to return a book that he borrowed from her and she mentally sighed seeing his usual self - plain and ordinary, having an optimistic outlook in life, having a very humble and down-to-earth demeanor.

He smiled at her as he thanked her for letting him borrow her book, and she was slightly taken aback at seeing how cute he looked yet she quickly regain her usual self and said that it is nothing and said that he should cherish his family well, which he said he does and asks her why she said that, and she vaguely replied that it was just a random thought.

Naegi blinked his eyes and is baffled by what she just said.

"Huh?"

"What is it, Naegi?"

"What's with that comment…?"

"Nothing…just a thought."

"Are you okay, Kirigiri-san…?"

"Yes."

"You sure."

"That is right. I am fine."

By then a teacher came told everyone that lessons are about to commence, and the rest took their seats as classes are about to begin, and Kirigiri mentally contacted Archer and instructed him to patrol around Hope's Peak Academy and see if there are any supernatural activities or occurrences taking place and if found one, take care of it.

Archer mentally obliges and said that she too must be on the lookout as another master may be around her vicinity in case there is a servant within the academy and thus, she must be ready for any situation that might occur, at any given time.

" _You should be careful as well._ "

"…"

" _I believe our next opponent may be anywhere here. He or she might discover your status as a Master and may attack you while your guard is down…_ "

" _I know._ "

" _Then be ready for anything. There's no room for error. If you truly wish to save the fate of your loved one…specifically, your grandfather…you may have to play dirty. If you truly wish to…_ "

" _I'll deal with it. And if I found an opening…I'll take it…provided that I do not have to take a life unnecessarily. That is what I learned after my classmates and I narrowly escaped what could have been a would-be occurrence of the high school life of mutual killing several months ago…_ "

" _Really…?_ "

"…"

-x-

Much later, the scene showed that it was already past the dismissal time, where every students went home, and save for a few faculty members, Hope's Peak Academy is quite deserted now and everything looked peaceful and serene, as the academy had just regained its former reputation after months of scrutiny brought about by Enoshima and the Steering Committee.

However, the scene shifts at the rooftop of the academy where Kirigiri is doing detective work as she looked around to see if there are anything suspicious that needs to be found, and due to the pact she had with Archer, her senses were heightened to a degree, such as giving her the ability to sense any supernatural activities.

And among them is sensing another servant, as she looked upward and threw a rock, which narrowly missed its target, wherein a servant materialized, and is hovering above as he felt that his camouflage was busted. It was Lancer, and he is quite impressed to see that she was able to deduce his presence, and while he complimented her, he said that the BATTLE has started and summoned his lance.

"Not bad, little girl."

"…"

"I am impressed that you managed to guess that I was stalking around."

"…"

"You may not be a Magus…but I am baffled as to how you were able to summon a Servant. But if it's just you…I guess this is fine. If I kill you, then your Servant will slowly evaporate, right?"

"…"

"Well, then…time to start the game."

"!"

Kirigiri then ran off knowing that she stood no chance in directly confronting Lancer, and given that she is on the rooftop, the SHSL Detective knew that going back inside is a wrong move so she went towards the edge and jumped, where she mentally summoned Lancer and the servant appeared and caught Kirigiri as they slowly descend to the ground.

Lancer was surprised to see another servant and felt that he might show more challenge than going after Kirigiri, and he waited for Archer to be ready, as Kirigiri instructed her servant to take down their opponent which Archer nodded as he tells her to stand back.

"Archer…"

"Yeah, I got this."

"You know what to do."

"I know. This is where I can take him on."

"If you find an opening…"

"Leave it to me. Just stay back. I'll finish this sooner than you think."

"I'll be counting on you."

"Right."

Kirigiri stood back as Archer braces himself when Lancer landed on the ground, brandishing his spear for he is pumped up to get a good fight, and tells Archer that he better be more challenging than his master, which Archer just stare at him before summoning a pair of bladed weapons, which caused Lancer to stare in surprise, as he did not expect a servant of Archer-types to possess such weapons since he is known for wielding bows and arrows.

Likewise, Kirigiri was quite surprised, as she was expecting Archer to summon a bow but instead summoned a pair of dagger-like weapons, yet she did not mind it as long as Archer could pull off an upset as Archer is getting ready to fight.

Lancer was quite irritated and demanded to know if Archer is an archer-type servant, as those type of servants are not supposed to possess swords and other bladed weapons, but Archer said they are irrelevant and reiterated that he is Archer, an archer-type servant and nothing more, and nothing less, and tells Lancer to stop whining like a loser.

"So what? Just because I'm an archer-type doesn't mean I cannot use anything else."

"Bah! Don't give me that!"

"…"

"If you're archer, then summon your weapon!"

"Yak-yak-yak…"

"What was that?"

"Stop whining and come at me, you pole-puke."

"Why you..!"

Pissed at the comments hurled at him, Lancer charged forward and attempted to gore his target with his spear, but Archer parried the blows with his daggers before attempting to strike back, only for their weapons to clash, which produced quite a loud noise and the two servants went back and forth, neither one backing away and are finding an opening to deliver a fatal strike.

Kirigiri watches on from a distance as she observed the battle, looking for a way to find an opening so as to allow Archer to get an advantage. Despite her talents as a detective, she is somewhat an observer and treats the situation as a crime scene and looked for a way to solve something like this.

However, an unforeseen situation happened as it turns out that someone happened to stumble on the battle scene, and that someone happened to be Makoto Naegi! The SHSL Luckster came out from the main course building after serving detention, as he got a BAD LUCK due to an accident involving a grouchy teacher, and the teacher vented his ire on Naegi, and thus, was put on detention.

As Naegi is about to go home, he accidentally saw the battle from a distance, and wondered if the two are cosplayers getting into a fight, but the two servants saw Naegi, which Lancer teleported away before appearing before the Luckster, surprising and spooking him, and there Lancer told Naegi that it is nothing personal and not resent him.

"Yo!"

"Uh…"

"Looks like I got an unwanted spectator…"

"…"

"Nothing personal, kid…but the rules stated that there should be no witnesses…"

"Gh-gh-gh…"

"Huh? What was that, kid?"

"Gggghhhooossstt! GGGYYAAAHH!"

A terrified Naegi ran off, and in panic he went back inside the main course building and ran throughout the hallway, wondering what is going on and wondered if he just saw a ghost, but then he suddenly stopped and fell on his rear as Lancer appeared in front of him and the servant grinned at catching his newest target.

Naegi asks if he is a ghost or something which made Lancer amused, and said to him not to take it personally for the Luckster happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time, and he should not blame himself for it other than having to witness something he should not see it.

"Hey, kid!"

"Wwwaahhh! A ghost!"

"I'm nor a ghost, okay."

"Wh-wh-what…do you…?"

"Like I said…it's nothing personal."

"Th-then why…?"

"As I stated a while ago…no witnesses…and you happened to saw it. It's not your fault…but I must abide to the rules…so…"

"Wait…I did not…!"

As Naegi pleaded for his life, Lancer stabbed him on his chest, and it was quite deep that the Luckster fell to the ground. Still...motionless...no breathing. He appeared to be dead, and Lancer smirked as he resume his bout against Archer as Naegi laid dead on the floor.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the High School Life of Mutual Killing has commenced, and Kirigiri is the first to go into action as someone is after her life. Fortunately, her Servant showed up and stalled the attacker and things appeared to be going well.

However, this incident caught its first casualty as Naegi became the first victim of this secret conflict, and paid with his life.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Check out next chapter to see what happens next…as a new Servant debuts, and who its master is…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


	4. A Servant Out of the Blue

Danganronpa: Fate/Stay Night

* * *

Disclaimer:  
Danganronpa is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
Fate/Stay Night is owned by Type Moon and Studio Deen

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi is facing a problem as Lancer targeted him despite Archer's efforts to keep Lancer busy…but something unexpected will happen here…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Kirigiri is using her deducing skills as a detective to look for a way to defeat the intruder so that Archer can do something, however, an unforeseen situation happened as it turns out that someone happened to stumble on the battle scene, and that someone happened to be Makoto Naegi! The SHSL Luckster came out from the main course building after serving detention, as he got a BAD LUCK due to an accident involving a grouchy teacher, and the teacher vented his ire on Naegi, and thus, was put on detention.

As Naegi is about to go home, he accidentally saw the battle from a distance, and wondered if the two are cosplayers getting into a fight, but the two servants saw Naegi, which Lancer teleported away before appearing before the Luckster, surprising and spooking him, and there Lancer told Naegi that it is nothing personal and not resent him.

"Yo!"

"Uh…"

"Looks like I got an unwanted spectator…"

"…"

"Nothing personal, kid…but the rules stated that there should be no witnesses…"

"Gh-gh-gh…"

"Huh? What was that, kid?"

"Gggghhhooossstt! GGGYYAAAHH!"

A terrified Naegi ran off, and in panic he went back inside the main course building and ran throughout the hallway, wondering what is going on and wondered if he just saw a ghost, but then he suddenly stopped and fell on his rear as Lancer appeared in front of him and the servant grinned at catching his newest target.

Naegi asks if he is a ghost or something which made Lancer amused, and said to him not to take it personally for the Luckster happened to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time, and he should not blame himself for it other than having to witness something he should not see it.

"Hey, kid!"

"Wwwaahhh! A ghost!"

"I'm not a ghost, okay."

"Wh-wh-what…do you…?"

"Like I said…it's nothing personal."

"Th-then why…?"

"As I stated a while ago…no witnesses…and you happened to saw it. It's not your fault…but I must abide to the rules…so…"

"Wait…I did not…!"

As Naegi pleaded for his life, Lancer stabbed him on his chest, and it was quite deep that the Luckster fell to the ground. Still...motionless...no breathing. He appeared to be dead, and Lancer smirked as he took his leave and intend to resume his bout against Archer as Naegi laid dead on the floor.

Moments later Kirigiri and Archer arrived, and found the body sprawled on the floor, and she immediately checked on her fallen classmate as Archer sighed and said something as a way of mockingly consoling the victim, but Kirigiri told him to go look for Lancer and goad him to a place where there are no witnesses around so that there won't be any unintended victims getting caught in the crossfire.

"Enough, Archer."

"Huh? I was just…"

"Go find that servant."

"…"

"Goad him to follow you and do battle at a place with no people around."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Archer nodded as he teleported out of the school premises and searched for Lancer as Kirigiri pondered on what to do, as she id conflicted if there is a way to save his life seeing the stab wound on his chest right in the middle, and realized the risks involved, such as if she manage to take him to a hospital the doctors might question her on who did this and all of the sorts.

She weighed her options carefully as this is a crucial moment for her on what to do given that she is in a middle of a situation where she has to fight other targets in order to finds and save her grandfather; and now she has her hands full in saving an innocent life even though she has no idea how to pull it off given the grave situation she and Naegi are in.

* * *

Alive A Life by Rika Matsumoto

Asayake ni tsutsumarete hashiridashita yukubeki michi wo  
Jounetsu no bekutoru ga boku no mune wo tsuranuiteyuku

Donna kiken ni kizutsuku koto ga attemo

Yume yo odore kono chikyuu no moto de  
Nikushimi wo utsushidasu kagami nante kowasu hodo

Yume ni mukae mada bukiyou demo

Ikiteiru hageshisa wo karadajuu de tashikametai

* * *

Ch. 4: Ao no shimo be

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts at the city where you can see Lancer narrowly escaping Archer after a prolonged fight, and while irritated at how Archer fought, he was nevertheless pleased at the kind of battle he got, and he appeared to be satisfied by the outcome, as he got to eliminate an unwanted witness as well as identifying one of the masters.

All he has to do now is meet with other servants and identify their masters so that he can mount a strategy and defeat them so that in the end he will be the sole winner and get his wish granted by winning the battle royal along with his master.

His musing is interrupted when Archer appeared and is holding a bow whilst aiming an energy arrow at him before firing, but Lancer narrowly evaded it, yet he is pleased to see that Archer is using his signature weapon that he is supposed to use earlier on.

"Whoa!"

"Damn…so close…"

"Finally…you decided to do what your servant-type does…using a bow and arrow!"

"Hpmh."

"Okay, I'll entertain you this time…"

"Shut your mouth and die, you spear-wielding idiot."

"What was that?"

"Hmph."

Archer wasn't amused and fired his arrows and tried to hit his target yet Lancer used his spear to spin and deflect the arrows, and the two servants moved back and forth using their speeds and in doing so, the energy projectiles struck several houses and killed and maimed many innocent people in the process.

While Lancer is enjoying the moment, his mood suddenly changed as something compelled him to do a hasty retreat, and fled. Archer sensed that Lancer has fled the scene and opted not to go after him, and telepathically reported to Kirigiri what happened, and she tells him to pick her up and head home right away as she is worried about what comes after.

"Master."

"What happened?"

"Lancer got away."

"Did you manage to…?"

"He was gearing up…but something compelled him to retreat…"

"Compelled him to retreat…were you able to land him a blow or…"

"No…we're somewhat even for a while…"

"Okay…head back to my house…"

-x-

At the Kirigiri manor, Kirigiri and Archer are discussing about the events that happened earlier, and she stated that they need to find a way to defeat the opposing forces without unwanted bloodshed, but Archer said that it cannot be helped, and tells her that she has to accept the fact that she may have to get her hands DIRTY if she intend to win the battle to secure her grandfather's release and safety.

He then asked what she did to Naegi's body, and after telling him, Archer sighed and told her the implications, which forced her to open her laptop and scanned the known whereabouts, and after finding it, she ordered Archer to take her there, and he asked her why she did that, which she did not give a definite answer to his questions.

"Master…why did you do that…?"

"…"

"Well…?"

"I…don't know."

"That's your answer…?"

"…"

"You shouldn't have done that."

"And why is that…?"

This did not sit well with Archer and asked her what would she do next, which she says that for the moment they should chase Lancer away first before deciding on the next matter, leaving Archer in the state if disbelief, yet he had no choice but to follow his master's orders.

"Are you sure, master?"

"Yes."

"Surely you can…"

"No."

"Is that your decision?"

"Yes."

"Oh, fine."

"…"

-x-

At the Naegi residence, Makoto Naegi arrived home, and he appeared hesitant to show up, as he wondered how to explain why he arrived late, but then he noticed that the house is somewhat deserted, and when he glanced at the clock, the time now is 21:00, and he wondered if his parents and his younger sister, Komaru, went out or something.

He went to his bedroom to remove his upper garment, and upon taking them off, he is surprised to see a hole on the chest area and a bloodstain, which made him wonder how it happened, as he had no recollection that he was attacked by Lancer at Hope's Peak Academy.

As Naegi took off his pants he is now clad only in his briefs, and just as he is about to grab a pair of pajamas, he saw a sudden shadow in front of him vial the wall, and turn around, where Lancer materialized and is ready to stab him with his spear, and Naegi instinctively moved out of the way just as Lancer stabbed the door of the cabinet.

There Naegi suddenly realize what occurred at Hope's Peak and asked Lancer why is he attacking him, which Lancer said it is part of the rules which said Naegi has no idea, but is told that regardless, he has to die no matter what.

"Why…why are you…?"

"Sorry, kid."

"Eh?"

"Rules are rules. No witnesses…otherwise…"

"But I don't even know what you were doing!"

"Sorry…that's how it is…time for you to die."

"What?"

"Have at you!"

Terrified, Naegi ran down the stairs and out of the house, forgetting that he is only in his briefs, and went behind the back area of the house, where a storage room is located, and as he opened it, he intend to hide there but Lancer appeared and is looking ready to finish the job, and Naegi asked if Lancer is a ghost, seeing that he materialized and floating.

Lancer is amused whilst assuring that he is not a ghost, but a hero from a past history, which confused Naegi even more.

"No…I'm not a ghost."

"Th-then…what are…?"

"Let's say that…I'm a heroic spirit."

"Eh…?"

"You know…heroic spirit…?"

"I…don't get it…"

"You don't have to…now die!"

"Whoa!"

-x-

Not far, Archer is carrying Kirigiri whilst floating in the air, and as they are nearing their destination, they sensed Lancer's aura, and she feared that Lancer has found his target, and she urged Archer to hurry up fast so that they can get there in time.

Archer asked Kirigiri why the rush as he finds it pointless to get there but she glared at him for being cynical and for seemingly cold and heartless, where she questioned him if he is really a heroic spirit or not, which forced Archer to comply his master's command so as not to have her vocally grill him at this time of the night.

Archer, however, tells her that in the event that Lancer succeeds, they should leave the victim dead this time, but she has no intention of doing that.

"Tell you what, master…"

"…"

"If Lancer succeeds in killing that boy…let's leave the boy to his death."

"No."

"What?"

"No means no."

"Oh boy…"

"…"

Back at the Naegi house, Naegi picked up a long pipe and uses it as a weapon, and somehow he was able to deflect the spear strikes and kept Lancer at bay, and the servant was quite impressed at seeing him putting up a challenge, yet wanting to end this he quickly disarmed him and asked if Naegi has any last words to say.

Naegi begged to be spared, but Lancer deny him and is ready to stab him again, but suddenly the boy's left hand began to glow, just as a circle lit up on the ground, where a woman in a blue, middle-aged dress and armor appeared, and her facial appearance showed that she is British.

The woman then saw the glowing mark on Naegi's left hand and deemed him as her master.

"You."

"…"

"You have that crest on your hand…"

"…"

"Are you my master?"

"…"

"If so…then you must be my master."

"…"

The woman turns out to be a servant and introduces herself as Saber, and tells Naegi that she will serve him and will be her partner in battle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while it mostly featured a Lancer vs. Archer battles, a new servant enters the fray…with Naegi being the next master to be revealed…which he has no idea how and why this has happened…

* * *

Preview:

Saber goes in a bit of a rampage…

Will Naegi be able to tame her?

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed…but needed…


End file.
